


Obsession

by NubesAequum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mystery, Obsession, Sexual Assault, Some characters may be OOC, Stalking, The Mysterious Shadow, The Someone, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubesAequum/pseuds/NubesAequum
Summary: Ace lives a normal life, with a well paid job, his family by his side and great friends supporting him. However, his life will be turned upside down. Nothing will be the same anymore...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace/Smoker, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> A warning beforehand!  
> In this story will be subjects which aren't comfortable for many people.  
> If stalking, attempted sexual assault or sexual assault, blood, violence, mental abuse triggers you or are in general subjects you can't stomach, please, don't read this.  
> Everyone else who likes thriller or crime stories, please go ahead and read it ^^
> 
> English isn't my first language. If you're interested in being my Beta reader you are most welcome to reach out to me.
> 
> Please, enjoy the following content :)

It was a beautiful sunny autumn day for Grand Line City in the month of October. Portgas D. Ace, 24 years old, just finished his work at the Whitebeard Company and was on his way back home by bus. His car is being repaired at the time. It broke down last week on the way to an important meeting. Gladly, he still made it in time thanks to his friend and colleague Marco Phoenix.

The bus finally made it to his district of the town, the East-Blue. Ace’s station was reached and he hurriedly stepped out of the bus to finally breath fresh air.

_God! Finally out of the bus!_

Sluggishly he walked to his home. His two story house was standing on the Foosha Street. Right next to him on both sides were living his ‘brothers’ Sabo, 24 years old and Luffy, 21 years old. Sabo was on behalf of the government abroad at the time. Just now Luffy was watching something attentively in his front yard. When he looked around and spotted Ace a grin stretched on his youthful face and his attention was now only on his brother. With a big hop and a loud shout he made his way to the taller male.

“Yooooo! Aceeeeee!!”

Before Ace could react his little brother already wrapped his arms and legs around his body and was hugging him so hard that Ace lost all his air in his lungs and hit Luffy on his back to let him go.

“Lu-…Luffy! Let go now!” He said while gasping for air. Right away Luffy let go and instead pushed himself against his brothers body, his face in Ace’s chest and nuzzling his face against it.

“I missed you, Ace.” The smaller raven mumbled. Lovingly Ace stroked Luffy’s mop of hair. “I missed you, too. But, we saw each other just this morning.”

With pouty lips and teary eyes Luffy looked up at his brothers face and whined, “But it’s never enooooouuugh~!”

“Oi, Ace! How was work?” Came from the Luffy’s house. Both raven looked up to see Zoro making his way to the brothers.

“Hey, Zoro! Work is like always. Just a routine.” Ace answered the jade haired male. A big yawn left Zoro’s mouth before he could continue the conversation. “I know exactly what you are talking about.” Zoro was working as a physiotherapist and Luffy at a kindergarten.

Suddenly, Luffy detached himself from his body and waved enthusiastically while shouting ‘Torao! Torao!’ in a loop. Right at this moment, with a big sigh a tall man stepped out of his sleek black BWM and shut the door of his car close. “Good evening, Mugiwara-ya!” Greeted the man with a velvet smooth deep voice. The nickname from him came because Luffy always wore his trademark straw-hat, a gift from someone important to him.

Trafalgar D. Water Law, 28 years old, worked at the Drum Hospital as a doctor and was living at the house opposite of Ace. It was also Luffy’s doing that this man was living here now. Luffy got to know him at a bar where an occasion was taking place and Ace’s brother made it a habit to befriend everyone who was remotely interesting to him. Trafalgar just moved to this city and was living at a friend’s apartment for the time being and he didn’t know why but he told Luffy this all and now he was here. And yeah, when Ace had his eyes on him for the first time the first thoughts which occurred were ‘ _Fuck, he is hot_ ’. Since then there was some kind of tension in the air when they met.

“And good evening Zoro-ya. And what a pleasure to see you, Ace-ya. Haven’t seen each other for a week now.” Their neighbor talked further as he made his way to the group of three.

Yes, it was a week ago when he saw his neighbor. A deep blush showed itself under Ace’s freckles. “It is nice to see you again, Trafalgar.”

“Haven’t I already told you that you should call me ‘Law’, Ace-ya?” The doctor asked with a smirk on his face, his eyes sparkling in a bold way.

Embarrassed, Ace replied back, “Ah, yes. I’m sorry, Law.”

“Good.” Law smirked and stared at Ace’s face. Meanwhile Luffy was looking back and forth at Ace and ‘Torao’, puffing his cheeks. What was going on?

The freckled raven cleared his throat to speak again. “I-I have to go now. Still have some work to do. I will see you again little bro. Thank you for taking care of Luffy, Zoro.” Then he turned around to his other neighbor. “Have a good evening Tralfalga- “

The addressed tall man glared at the freckled man. “I mean Law! Have a good evening, Law.” Ace flushed, while Law smirked and responded. “Ooh, don’t worry Ace. I will enjoy my evening to the fullest.” The undertone in his sentence was so suggestive that Ace couldn’t help to blush again. With a small nod Ace made his way to his house and waved the last time to the trio standing on the sidewalk. Closing the door he finally let out an exhausted sigh and put off his shoes and jacket and putting them to their respective places.

The first thing Ace did afterwards was to shower and change in comfortable clothes. Then he sat himself in his living-room to do the rest of today’s work. Fortunately it wasn’t much he had to do and he was done in record time with all the paperwork. When he finished he made himself something to eat and went back to the living room to look some TV.

Through his tasks on this evening Ace didn’t sense or notice that someone was watching him, watching with greed and lust in his eyes every move the raven made. A camera was taken out of a little bag and the figure started making photos of Ace cooking, working and undressing himself, when he went to sleep. When the lights were turned off the figure retreated back to his own place…


	2. A normal day. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter.   
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

**_One week later_ **

Yesterday, Sabo came back from his stay abroad und brought many souvenirs and little things back for Luffy, Ace and their friends. They made a big feast according to Luffy’s wishes. To the amusement of the bigger brothers and sadly to their purses they always have to do these feasts or Luffy will go on a rampage and always rant that ‘You don’t really love me.’ And they really, really love their little brother very, very much.

Nevertheless, even though they have celebrated Sabo’s return, it wasn’t an excuse to not appear to work on the next day. It is the hateful Monday of the new week.

A few days ago, Ace went to fetch his car from the mechanic Franky. Sadly, he only could deliver the bad news that the time of his car was over. With a heavy heart Ace said good-bye to his first car which accompanied him since high school and gave Franky the permission to do anything he wanted to do with it.

That was the reason, why he once again has to use the public transport. This time however, he used the subway. On the weekend he researched a quicker way to the Whitebeard Company which he has to use for who knows how long till he could buy a new car.

_This will take so much time, work and money till I can afford a new car._

Ace sighed inwardly.

Another bad thing right now was that the subway was so full. It was the time for the people to go to work right now and accordingly there were many citizens on their way to get to their destination. And because Ace was a polite and courteous young man he gave up his sitting place to an elderly woman and was standing instead and found hold by gripping one of the poles.

It was kind of calm and quiet as people were still not fully awake and enjoying the mostly silent morning.

To pass the time he took his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and unlocked it to entertain himself for a bit. A smile appeared on his face, when he got a picture from Sabo, showing Luffy, Sabo and Ace on the party yesterday having their arms around each other and grinning towards the person who shot the photo.

It was when he went back to the home-screen of his device that he felt eyes on the back of his neck. Not meaning to, but because he couldn’t prevent himself, he raised his head and quickly let his eyes roam around. However, everyone was occupied with sleeping, listening to music, doing something on their phone, reading a book or something else. No one was looking in his direction or at him and after he reassured himself he went back to look at something on his phone. Still, he felt the cold sweat on the back of his neck and how the inside of his hand were also clammy.

As he finally reached the station he needed to step out, he made his way swiftly to the corporation. Reaching the building he greeted everyone in the lobby before going straight to his office. In his office he sat himself immediately at his table, turned on the computer and searched for his schedule today. Work would quickly take over his mind and he forgot the actually harmless incident in the subway.

On his to-do-list was listed an important meeting where he has to be present, which he didn’t understand why, though Marco insisted. ‘If you want to rise in your career you have to take every opportunity and time you have to reach this goal’, was what Marco gave as an advice.

Next on his list were normal office tasks. With new motivation, after he drank his coffee he made after looking through his to-do-list, he started to work. It was going to be a long day, but Ace was in a good mood today.

~~~~~~~~~

Finally, it was 6 o’clock, the time where his workday ends. “Whoop!” Ace shouted and pumped his fists into the air. Opposite of him Marco chuckled and shook his head in amusement because of Ace’s antics.

Quickly, Ace saved all the work he had done today, shut down the computer and put his jacket back on. While making himself ready for the way back home he asked Marco why he wasn’t going home. “Marco, why don’t you finish your work to go back home? Normally you are always the one who has done his work one hour before end of the working day.” Marco only shook his head ‘no’, his eyes still trained on the screen of the computer before replying, “Today I work overtime. I have to go through some important documents Oyaji gave to me just before my end of work.”

With an understanding nod Ace retreated from the office and waved goodbye before stepping into the elevator. With a deep breath he took in the sight of the sky when he walked out of the office. Making his way to the station of the subway he saw something known.

It was a black BMW standing on the place in front of the building. Ace immediately knew whose car it was. The window on the passenger’s side is lowered and Ace could recognize who the driver was. It was the doctor Trafalgar Law, who saluted the man looking through the lowered window.

“Good evening, Ace-ya.” Greeted the doctor. Politely, Ace replied back.

“Good evening, Trafa-,“ A glare from the doctor made Ace remind the reason of the heated gaze.

“I-I mean, Law! Sorry again.” Ace apologized with a light embarrassed blush on his face. Though, he quickly calmed down and with a curious gaze locked eyes with Law and questioned what was the reason he was standing here.

“Actually, I was waiting for you.” Surprised by the answer he got, he asked further. “Why were you waiting for me? And how did you know when my work is ending?”

With a grin on his face Law opened the door and ushered Ace to sit in the car before answering his question.

“I’ve got a friend working here and he also knows you, that’s how I know your ending time. I know that your car was to be repaired but that it’s lifetime is over. That is the reason why I am here. I wanted to take you home. Are you alright with this arrangement?” Law asked back, his eyes resting on Ace’s.

At first, Ace only looked at Law with big eyes like a deer at the headlights, because Law wasn’t a caring person. He was only caring towards his friends or the little kids in the hospital.

But really, who says ‘no’ to this, although it came from a person like Law. And it must be noted that Ace wouldn’t say ‘no’ to Law. Averting his eyes away from the doctor and instead to the street ahead, Ace gave back a positive answer. “Yes, of course I’m alright with this, Law.”

Satisfied with the answer, Law instructed Ace to buckle up.

“Ace-ya.” Law called out. Ace looked up again giving the other the attention he wanted.

“What is it, Law?”

The freckled face man observed how Law’s grey irises went from his eyes to his hair, apparently something caught his attentive eyes.

“You have something in your hair,” the other finally pointed out and Ace just wanted to reach out with his hand to his hair. He was stopped, his hand engulfed in the slightly bigger one of the doctor’s. They felt soft, not calloused what Ace would have expected from a doctor who didn’t do any hard work with their hands in the way a mechanic like Franky did.

“Let me get it from you.” Law uttered, the tone of his voice low. Ace took down his hand and rested it on his lap, giving Law the permission to touch his hair with his eyes.

The older of the two reached out and slowly, carefully touched his black locks. The other’s face was so close to his own, making Ace close his eyelids unintentionally with the blood rushing to his cheeks. Gently, Law pulled something out with his long fingers and holding it between their faces. Ace’s eyes opened and caught the little object.

“It’s a little red leaf.” Came from Law, his dark eyes went from the leaf to Ace’s, whose orbs were still trained on the red leaf. Red like blood. The doctor than took his hand and put the little object in his palm.

“You should keep it,” he whispered.

Then he started the engine of his car to drive them home.

~~~~~~~~~

After half an hour they reached their home. Law parked his car in front of his garage before both stepped out of the car and Law locked it up. Polite as Ace is he thanked Law with a bow and a, “Thank you, Law!”, on his lips. Ace took a few steps to the direction of his house and turned his head to Law and wishes him a ‘Good evening!’

Though, Law insisted to walk Ace to the front door of his house.

“No, you don’t have to. I only have to cross the street and I am already there. But, thank you.” With this said Ace made his way to his house.

Still, Law waited till Ace stepped into his house before he himself retreated back to his own four walls.

~~~~~~~~~

Ace walked to step up to the mailbox and took out the mail he got the last days. Finally, he reached his living room and throws himself on his big couch, his bag next to his couch table and the mail on it, the little leaf in his hand he would later press in his journal he secretly was writing. He rested a few minutes before he opened his eyes and took his mail in his hand to go sporadically through them. One of the letters was very noticeable. It only has his name on it, no information about the sender was written. Only his name.

_Portgas D. Ace_

Before opening the letter Ace looked at his surroundings. Then he laid his eyes again on the unopened envelope. With trembling fingers he ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter.

**_Dear, my Ace!_ **

****

**_Yesterday you looked gorgeous again. I saw how you had a party with your family and friends. You look so beautiful when you smile, when you laugh, when you go through your hair with your hand, when you dance._ **

**_However, there are things I don’t like. That you don’t lie in my arms. That you aren’t close to me. You don’t know how much I wish that you are mine. How much I wish that you lie under me, drowning in pleasure, shouting and calling my name._ **

**_Then to wake up with you, right next to me, smiling this smile to me. Only me!_ **

****

**_I see it! I see when you talk to this FUCKING doctor! How you talk to him, blushing like a little school girl in front of her crush! I forbid you to be close to him, talk to him or to look at him!_ **

****

**_YOU are MINE ACE! MINE!_ **

****

**_Please, Ace. I love you so much, I don’t want to lose to someone else. Don’t we love each other? I know you do. I always see you smile when you look at me._ **

**_So please, stay faithful to me._ **

****

**_Your love_ **

****

Motionless, Ace read the letter. Hectic he walked to the window and searched the street for a strange figure standing there. Though, there was no one.

Shaking like a leaf, Ace looked at the letter again.

_Another one…_


	3. Smoker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, wrote 3 exams in the last ten days and I'm so tired!  
> Buuut, I had some time to look over the next chapter and post it here.
> 
> An announcement beforehand:  
> I really have no idea how a police officer really works in the other parts of the world and took the liberty to just do what I think is allowed in the eyes of the law.  
> Maybe some things get mixed up but I give my best. Just see it as a police in an own world ^^
> 
> Have fun!

It was already Tuesday and Ace went to work earlier than usual. Still, it was already evening and he was still working. After 06.00 PM he finishes his work day and bid goodbye to his colleague. Marco watched after Ace thoughtfully. Strangely enough Ace was very quiet today and this wasn’t like the ravenette at all. Normally he talked like a waterfall without stopping.

Yeah, Ace could also have bad day, but he wouldn’t behave like he did today and this worried the blond. Marco wanted to ask him if something was wrong. Unfortunately, Ace wouldn’t talk when he was cornered and questioned, only when he wanted to. So Marco had to wait till then, but if his strange behavior wouldn’t disappear he would use hard methods to bring him to talk.

Meanwhile Ace was making his way to his station to get home as quickly as possible. While he was walking he was observing the people around him, watching his surrounding to see if someone was following him. Nothing or no one unusual was around and nothing strange could be seen gladly. He didn’t have to wait long when his train came, which he quickly entered to avoid having a fight with the other people, who tried to shove anyone inside.

Ace found a seat and quickly sat on it before someone else could take it. The whole ride to his station he watched again at all the people standing and sitting in the train.

However, once again his mind trickled elsewhere and began thinking about the letter from yesterday evening. It wasn’t the first letter he got. He didn’t know anymore when it had started that someone sent him those letters. In the beginning it wasn’t strange, the letters were even sweet and romantic and hadn’t any threats written in it. One thing that hadn’t changed was that all of them weren’t handwritten but created automatically.

_Who could this be? Who has the time coming after me, watching me? Or is it someone I know?_

With a tired sigh he held his head in his hands and tried not to think further about this. It was difficult though.

“Next station: Goa.” Was announced and Ace stood up to walk to the next door leading him on the platform of the station. The sky was already a midnight blue, the platform was sparsely lit and very few people were walking around, going home, waiting for the train or just waiting for someone. With his bag pressed against his chest and vigilant eyes Ace took the stairway to leave the station behind. Quickly he made his way to his house; however he needs minutes to get home. And that’s when a cold shudder ran down his spine. Without any further thoughts Ace turned his head around, but there was no one. No human soul.

His breath quickened, cold sweat ran down his temple and neck and his eyes looked around in panic. A quiet noise echoes in his surrounding and that was the sign for him to run. Only a few streets to his house. But before he can enter his front garden, a large figure moves out of the shadows and called his name.

“Ace!”

Ace stopped right in front of the path through his front garden. He would recognize this voice everywhere; this deep voice, sounding a little bit harsh and rough around the edge because of too much smoking. Hopefully, Ace turned around immediately and there he is standing tall, proud and handsome as he was, his blue police uniform hugging his body on the right places. The light of the streetlamps shining at him sporadically, making him look a bit mysterious.

“S-Smoker…,” was the only thing Ace whispered as a greeting, sounding so desperate and small. This was what grey haired officer recognized too and a worried gaze overtook his face, which was always stoned with an angry furrow, while he walked to Ace with big steps and stopping right in front of him.

“Ace, is everything alright?” This tone in his voice, laced with worry and another feeling he has experienced in the past made Ace weak and with nothing to say he threw himself in the arms of the officer and a surprised grunt left the grey-haired male with this act.

Smoker took a step back and held Ace’s face in his hand, making him look straight at his eyes. Ace looked a bit pale, his freckles standing out, he was sweating a little bit and when you looked closely you could lightly catch the eye bags at his tired face.

“I see, it seems not everything’s alright.” Ace only shook his head ‘no’ with barely any energy left in his body. Whispering Smoker’s name is the only thing Ace did at this moment and for Smoker it sounded more like screaming for help from the officer. Taking a deep breath Smoker turned Ace around to his house and helped him get inside of this building, shutting the door behind them and leading Ace to the living room, then seating him at one of the sofas before making his way to the kitchen to get Ace some water to drink and seating himself at the other side of the sofa.

After some minutes it seemed that Ace calmed down and Smoker watched at him expectantly. Some time passed and the raven played around with the glass in his hand, before he sighed, put the glass at his couch-table and told the officer what was on his mind.

“There… There is someone…” Ace started.

“Who is this ‘someone’”? Is the question asked by Smoker. Then Ace looked at Smoker’s face and continued. “There is someone. This someone writes me letters…”

Smoker started frowning. _This doesn’t sound so dangerous._

“In those letters is written, how much this someone loves me, how much this someone admires me and how much he wants me…”

Now this didn’t sound normal anymore in Smoker’s mind, though he didn’t stop Ace to tell him more. “This someone also mentions how handsome or beautiful I look, in my work attire… A-At home when I’m doing my chores, when I meet up with my family or friends or-or when I’m sh-showering…” That was when the alarm rings belled in Smoker’s head. Also the way Ace stuttered rubbed Smoker the wrong way. Ace wasn’t like that.

“You are telling me, that someone is writing you ‘love-letters’. In those ‘love-letters’ he is telling you that he is- how should I say?- watching you?” Ace only nodded at this question, having no idea what to say.

Disbelievingly Smoker looks at the freckled young man sitting right next to him. “Ace. You are telling me that you literally have a fucking stalker! When did you intend going to someone to tell about those letter?!” To the end Smoker started to shout and startled Ace by this action. Smoker is breathing heavily, trying to turn down his rage. He didn’t want to make Ace’s obvious anxiety worse by shouting.

“I’m sorry. Show them to me.” Smoker said to Ace who has started trembling a bit. Hurriedly he went to his room to retrieve his letters to show them to the officer.

Smoker examined them closely and was careful to not destroy any evidence. However, he didn’t find anything and to boot the letters aren’t handwritten so there wasn’t a possibility to make a font comparison. Still, Smoker would do anything to find out who was writing those letters and even threatening Ace through them, but he had to be honest.

“I’m so sorry, Ace. I can’t do anything right now to help you. Still, I will take some pictures of them and take them to my office to look at them closer. And may I take one of them with me?” Ace only nodded at this and after Smoker took the pictures he put the letters away, except of the one Smoker didn’t touch till he put it in the envelope and in another bigger envelope to which the other instructed him to.

One last question was on Smoker’s mind. “How long are you getting those letters?”

“Already three months passed since the first one,” Ace replied and Smoker looked at him his brown irises widened in shock, not understanding why Ace didn’t come earlier to him. To that the younger male looked away, ashamed.

Without any other word both of them walked to the front door, Ace standing at the door threshold and Smoker already outside but still in front of Ace. “You know you can call me anytime, when something strange is happening or when you need help. Even when I’m not working. You still have my private number, right?” Concern crept into his voice when talking to Ace. Ace only nodded as a reply, just tired from the long day.

“You can always rely on me, Ace.”

“Thank you, Smoker.”

Smoker’s right hand caressed Ace’s face and then placed a kiss on his temple. “I still love you, Ace.”

“I’m sorry, Smoker…” Was the last thing Ace said in a breathy voice when suddenly another voice interfered.

“Smoker! “ This voice didn’t sound happy to see the officer standing close to Ace. It was Sabo, who made his way towards the pair, when he caught them from the window of his own home.

“Don’t worry, I just wanted to say good bye.” Smoker responded with a little annoyance in his voice and looked back at Ace, pulled him closer and kissed him on the forehead- to which Ace closed his eyes in content -before retreating to his car standing on the other side of the street. Ace was still looking after him when Sabo walked to him and laid his hand on Ace’s shoulder, asking him with his eyes, ‘what is going on?’

“Not now, Sabo… I’m so tired, I just want to sleep and forget.”

“You know you can talk to me, Ace.” Sabo reminded him and Ace only nodded at him. “I will tell you, don’t worry…”

~~~~~~~~~

The shadow was looking at his love. He looked tired and sad and he was looking around with panic when he was on his way home, trembling all the way from the station to his house. He was so worried; he never knew Ace could even behave like that. Normally he was the happy and loud guy, trying to cheer the other people around him up. His temper appearing when someone attacked his loved ones, may it be verbally and physically. His eyes blazing in this beautiful way when he got angry and he hoped that someday this lively fiery gaze could be directed at him.

However, his worry changed fast to anger, when he saw the officer making his way to his Ace. It got worse when he entered the house right after him and didn’t come out for a long time. And he didn’t want to risk being seen so he stayed a bit further away.

He took a breath with relief, when the officer stepped out, though his anger and jealousy came back when he saw the officer kissing his love on the forehead.

_How dare he touch what is mine! HOW DARE HE?_

He promised to make himself sure that this person didn’t come too close to Ace. An officer or not, not even the mightiest person could take away Ace. He needed to step up his game…


	4. Dinner. Or Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Here is chapter 5.
> 
> I'm very sorry that it took so long.  
> It's just an exam didn't go well. It was unfairly made by the professor and I needed some time to get over it and plan with the other students how we will do something against it. Also needed to look for an alternative to write it somewhere else because it was already my second try. 
> 
> Now I'm ranting. I apologize.
> 
> Please have fun reading the following chapter ^^

_ Wednesday, 20. October _

Ace was staring at the screen of his computer at his work, his mind somewhere else instead of doing something productive. He was torn out of his thoughts when a heavy and big hand landed strongly on his right shoulder. A tiny shriek left his lips, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

With his eyebrows furrowed and an angry sneer he turned his head to the culprit.

There, grinning sleazily at him with his tooth gaps and his eyes trained on him, was Marshall D. Teach. “Zehahahaha! Did I spook you Ace?” He laughed and asked, a strange undertone in his voice. The freckled male didn’t know since when this started, but Teach has some fixation with him because of his father Gol D. Roger, who was one of the most successful businessman alive back then.

For Ace his father was a scumbag, who left him and his mother behind and with some more problems in their life than they thought. After a terrible car accident, which was actually a murder, he became more of a legend. Even though Ace wouldn’t admit it, but his father did some good deeds for the working class people. And because he stood against the governments way of exploiting the poorer people in their society he was doomed. Especially after he made it public that he would find a way to change it and go into politics.

Unfortunately, it didn’t took that long till his mother was the next one to die because of a disease which spread rapidly through her whole body and taking her away from him. Monkey D. Garp was the one who took him in and raised him mostly. That’s when he got to know his best friends, he mostly called his ‘brothers’, Luffy and Sabo. They were also the ones who brought back the happiness in his life.

As he got older he asked Garp to change his name from ‘Gol D. Ace’ to ‘Portgas D. Ace’. Garp gladly complied this request and since then Ace was known as ‘Portgas D. Ace’. Still, he couldn’t escape his past fully and there are still people who recognize him in some way, guessing correctly that he was the son of Portgas D. Rogue and Gol D. Roger.

And one of those people, to Ace’s dilemma, was Teach. He’s still new, even though he started working five months back. Unfortunately, he was quick in finding out that he had the son of Gol D. Roger standing in front of him and since then he bugged him with questions and proposals to get dinner together or go drinking.

“Yes, you did spook me, Teach. What do you want?” Ace was harsh, speaking to the other in this manner. Teach also noticed but didn’t let this get to him and asked Ace the same question he asked three times in a month, hoping to get a positive answer.

“Dou you want to perhaps get dinner after work? I would really like to get to know you better. Since I work here we never had the chance to.” There! There was the question again. Annoyed, Ace turned his head back to the screen and made it look like he thought about the reply, although in his mind he already got it.

“I’m sorry, I already have something to do this evening. Maybe another time.” Looking back at the other he waited for his reaction.

“Zehahahaha! Alright, then another time. My humble apologies if I disturbed you. And as a side note. You should smile some more or you will get these angry wrinkles.” With this said the other left to get back to his department. Ace watched after him before he went back to actually work on his tasks.

What no one could see was the inner panic in the raven. Hearing the last sentence from Teach made him think about the issue he had in his life.

_Smile some more? I don’t have anything to smile or laugh abo-_

A sudden thought came to the forefront of his mind.

_Maybe Teach? No, this can’t be. He is more interested in my father than myself. Oh, Gosh! What if this isn’t far-fetched?_

However, as he thought about it, it couldn’t be. Teach was one of those people who met up with his friends, even posting it to social media, liking the attention too much as if he would hide himself. He got an alibi for it and at least to Ace he was out of being ‘the someone’.

The rest of the workday Ace spent to get his things done correctly, getting lunch with Thatch and Marco and doing a meeting with another companie's employees.

Before he realized the day was already over and today Marco kindly drove him home, in their dialogue pointing out that if Ace didn’t feel comfortable with Teach bothering him with his requests he would make sure that he let him be.

“No, it’s alright,” Ace uttered back, while watching the scenery outside. “It’s not the worst thing happening to me right now,” he whispered afterwards sadly. Marco, who was now more concentrated driving, unfortunately didn’t catch it.

On their way Ace received a message in the ‘ASL’ group chat.

> **Sabo** : Tonight, dinner at mine!
> 
> _06.14 PM_
> 
> **Luffy** : alrighty
> 
> _06.14 PM_
> 
> **Luffy** : will bring zoro with me
> 
> _06.15 PM_

Immediately Ace replied back with a positive answer. Not wanting to be alone on this evening.

> **Ace** : Noted!
> 
> _06.16 PM_

_ Thursday, 21. October _

Ace was tired. He was nearly falling asleep on his desk, after the evening they had yesterday. After dinner they were playing some games and having fun, Luffy also telling them how Zoro got lost again on his way to work - who then defended himself explaining that it wasn’t his fault that the streets and buildings were moving around. It was also the time when Ace could forget about his problems and laugh freely.

However, they all didn’t pay attention to the time and it was already after midnight when they looked up to the clock displayed in the living-room, everyone of them scrambling to get home and get enough sleep for the next day. The raven though asked Sabo if he could stay the night and sleep with him in his bed to which Sabo only looked at him with an ‘are-you-kidding-me’-look. “Of course you can sleep with me, dumb-dumb. As if you need to ask, sheesh!”

And that’s how Ace spent the night at Sabo’s. Although the night was short, the freckled male hadn’t had a good sleep like this in a few weeks and he was glad that he asked. No nightmares and no moving and tossing around in his bed with his restless thoughts about an unknown shadow.

As he made himself ready for work he also noticed that he didn’t receive any letters or something else. It was normal that he didn’t get something for a few days, but every day that passes without anything from the unknown person made him feel a little better.

A big stack of paper hit him on the head out of nowhere.

“Argh! Who did this?” Looking up he caught Thatch standing there with the stack, grinning mischievously at him and putting the heavy load of paper on his desk. “Have some work for you, freckles,” the brunette stated the obvious.

“Now, chop-chop, get to work!”

“Yeah, yeah. At least I do it in contrast to you. I know what you do on your phone under the desk.” Thatch shrieked flabbergasted, looking left and right before bowing down to Ace and seriously looking him in his grey irises. “Don’t tell anyone. It’s our secret,” he mumbled, emphasizing it with his forefinger in front of his mouth.

A grin took over the raven’s gaze, his eyes glittering with evil intent. “I won’t, but only if you could take some of this workload. Or else -“

“Alright, alright! You’ve won!” Sulkily he took some papers from the stack and left with a pout to his own desk. Chuckling quietly into his hand Ace went back to get over the paper.

The day flew away as usual.

His eyes were focused on his phone when he left the company after the ending of his worktime. A pair of black shoes appeared in his vision. Noticing them he only knew two people who wore these kind of shoes. Slowly, he let his eyes wander up to the face of the person standing in front of him.

He was clothed in an dark attire, dark blue fitting pants and a black coat. Underneath the black coat was a black turtleneck. As he reached his face a goatee appeared and a pair of lips formed in a sly smirk. Amber eyes were returning his glance, shimmering in a way Ace couldn’t depict.

“Good evening, Ace-ya,” he greeted, his voice as always deep and smooth and with a special tone underneath it.

Breathing out, the warm air building a fog in the cold evening, Ace replied with his own, “G-good evening, Law,” with a sudden stutter and waited for the other to ask or talk whatever he was here for.

“My shift just ended and I remembered the time you take off from work. Just thought to come here and ask you, if you would like to get dinner with me?” As Law asked he took a step closer and wrapped both his tattooed hands around Ace’s free one, his other still gripping his phone. They were cold in contrast to his own hand, but holding his delicately.

Ace wouldn’t and couldn’t say ‘no’. Every chance he got to not being alone he would take and also going on a ‘date’ with Law – who would say ‘no’ to that?

Immediately, Ace nodded and gave a verbal positive answer after it. “I would really like that, Law.”

Receiving what the doctor hoped for, he pulled Ace towards his car just parked a few feet away and drove them to the destination he chose for them to get their dinner.

It didn’t took long and the freckled male saw the Baratie appearing in his view. It was one of the most popular restaurants in whole Grand Line City and one of Luffy’s close friends was working here. Being the adopted son of the chef and owner brought their responsibilities.

Law parked his vehicle not too far away and both stepped out to make their way to the restaurant. Doubt made Ace’s stomach heavy, knowing that getting a place at this high sought restaurant without any reservation was tough and impossible. “Law?”

“Yes?”

Ace started biting on his bottom lip, not wanting to destroy the mood but he needed to be realistic.

“I don’t think we will get a table here,” he finally let out and gazed at the other doubtfully. Law looked at him from the side with a knowing gaze and a confident smirk.

“Don’t worry. I’ve actually organized a reservation for me and a friend, but he couldn’t make it. And I didn’t want to waste the chance to eat here in this high sought restaurant. It’s a convenient that I drove past your work place and just thought that I could ask you out.”

“Oh…”

It was kind of disappointing that Law didn’t think of him beforehand and came to ask him. All of it was a coincidence it seemed.

“I actually wouldn’t have asked someone else to come here with me, to be honest,” came the reassurance for Ace’s wild beating heart.

_Stop, Law. You make me overthink everything._

With a chivalrous gesture Law held the door open for Ace tp pass through, who thanked him politely.

“How can it be that you and Mugiwara-ya are so different? He would have ran through to get to eat immediately.” Law asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Thinking about his brother’s antics concerning food made a smile bloom on his face. “He is just Luffy. But actually we all three aren’t really different when it comes to food,” Ace explained and reminded the other.

“Please, don’t make me regret that I’ve asked you,” Law playfully uttered, before he told the waiter his name for the reservation. They were both led to a table more on the side, to have some private from all the other guests.

“Here are today evening’s menu card. May I recommend you something to drink?” The waiter asked, giving them both the attention.

“Not needed. I would like something non-alcoholic to drink, please,” Law asked and brought his attention back to the variety of dishes on the card.

“For me the same, please,” Ace requested friendly, making the waiter take a step back from the smile he just received. Blushing heavily he stuttered out, “I- I will be back sh-shortly.” With that the waiter disappeared to get their drinks.

Law was observing everything from his place with his dark eyes, taking in the way how people react around Ace’s actually friendly and cheerful demeanor. Though, recently he could feel that something in Ace’s life or surrounding changed. Most of the time he looked more solemn and paid very good attention regarding his vicinity. It seemed to be like he was more jumpy, on the move like a scared cat getting attacked in the next moment. Now though he looked like he always did.

He stored his thoughts back into the corner of his mind, now wanting to just enjoy the time with the freckled face male.

After that they ordered their dinner, talked about their day. Law about some anecdotes from his colleagues and some annoying people coming to the hospital hitting on him and looking for excuses that they were sick, when they just wanted to see him.

“I don’t understand why they want to be with me and still try, even though I always tell them the same. That I’m not interested in them.” Frustrated he took a bite from his dinner, his face angry and annoyed at the same time. Ace could only laugh and delivered Law the explanation in his head, his mouth faster than his brain filtering what he should and shouldn’t say.

“It’s really easy to see why. You’re very handsome and attractive, Law. You just have this something around you. Being mysterious, cold and unapproachable. This strangely appeals to most of the people it seems. Oh…” Slapping his mouth shut with his own hand he gazed at the other, blushing heavily blurting all of this out.

“Why, thank you, Ace-ya. Didn’t know that you would think of me that way,” the doctor uttered with a smirk adorning his face.

“I- I’m just stating a fact,” Ace defended and went back to eating, his face directed towards the plate of his dish, too embarrassed to look at the other.

“Hmm…”

Suddenly, someone appeared behind Ace and put his arm around his shoulder.

“Zehahahaha! What a coincidence meeting you here!”

Ace went stiff, when he recognized this voice and this unmistakable laugh of this stranger. Slowly, he let his eyes roam from the hand on the table to the arm, shoulder and the face to the owner of said hand.

“T-Teach! What are you doing here?” He questioned bewildered, his eyes looking from Law to Teach. He didn’t feel comfortable in this situation.

“I’m here with my friends and saw you sitting here. You here with your date?” A leering gaze was confronting him, emphasizing the word ‘date’ and throwing a quick glance to the doctor sitting opposite from him.

“Tsk…,” was the only respond he got from the doctor.

“Ehm… We’re just here to eat dinne- “

“Yes, we’re here on a date. My name’s Law and we would like to be not disturbed any further.” Law said, interrupting Ace to give Teach the answer, while glaring at him in an intimidating way.

Annoyed, Teach turned his attention back to Ace, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “What kinda rude company you have here. Then I’m gonna take my leave to not bother you any longer. Have fun, Ace.” And with that he left the pair alone. Ace could finally relax, his stiff shoulder eased after the tight grip from Teach on him.

Concerned, Law bend forward, placing his elbows on the table and trying to get a look at Ace’s face, whose got it faced down.

“You alright?” He asked, the worry also creeping in his voice. A smile crept on the younger raven’s face. Hearing the doctor speak in this manner was something Ace experienced for the first time and would forever stay on his mind. Slowly, he looked up at the other and reassured him that everything’s alright and that he was just surprised.

“Don’t worry. I was just surprised to see him here. I-I just wondered why you told him that we’re on a-a date?” Ace questioned, not realizing that he started playing with the napkin next to the plate. Law leaned back, taking in the posture Ace made unconsciously. Unsure, shy.

“I saw you being uncomfortable. Also it seemed that this person isn’t someone you like to hang out with. It was easier to tell him that he was bothering our time alone together and be rude about it than telling him that we are just here as acquaintances. It could have led to him inviting us for a drink or to their table.”

Ace took in what he got as an answer and nodded, agreeing to the last point he made. “Ye-yeah. You’re right.”

“Let us enjoy the rest of our dinner and evening, before I have to take your pretty face home and wait the time out till I could see you again,” Law suggested, throwing a wink and a small smirk to the other, getting the bashful reaction he hoped for.

Embarrassed Ace sputtered out that Law shouldn’t say stuff like that or he would think something wrong. “Don’t say shit like that or I think you are interested in me.”

“I was just stating a fact and complimenting you. I like looking at your face.” He repeated after what Ace said a while ago, a deep chuckle following. They went through the last course and then paid respectively for their meals, walking out to the restaurant to Law’s car and making their way home.

They reached home. Though, after Ace thanked Law for the ride he was held back as he was to step out of the vehicle.

“Do you need something?” Ace asked, yawning in his hand after this stressful day.

“Just wanted to say ‘thank you’ that you made this evening enjoyable for me after a very tough shift at the hospital. So, thank you, Ace-ya.” The freckled face male gazed at the other’s amber eyes, seeing something in them and just thought to himself

_Go for it._

Bending forward he placed a kiss on the corner of Law’s mouth, smiled at him and wished him a good night.

“Good night, Law.”

Stepping out of the car he rushed home and shut the door close. Breathing heavily he looked at the dark corridor, feeling a warmth spreading in his cheeks.

“Gosh, are you stupid, Ace? Why did you do this?” Ace scolded himself before shutting his eyes close and taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then he went to turning on the light and hanging his coat on the hook of his wardrobe at the entrance of his home.

Suddenly, the ring of his home phone resounded through his house. Quickly, he made his way to the living-room, where his phone was placed and reached for it to answer the phone.

“…”

“Hello?” Ace asked, but there was nothing coming back. Shrugging with his shoulder he wanted to hang-up. However, a deep, raspy and breathy voice was calling his name.

“ ** _Aaaaaace_** …”

“Hello? Who is this?” Ace asked again. This time he could clearly hear the hard inhale and exhale from the other side. Goosebumps were appearing on his body, a cold shiver was going down his spine. His fear was flaring up and up, when there wasn’t coming an answer from the other side.

Seconds passed and the raven thought of just hanging up.

“ ** _You’re mine, Ace_**!”

Then a constant beeping sound came from his phone, an indication that the person on the other side just ended the phone call. With widened eyes he looked down at the phone still beeping from the receiver. His heart was pounding hard and fast against his ribcage. Ace felt like he couldn’t breath in enough and tried to inhale as much air as possible, but too quick that he exhaled it at the same time out. He was hyperventilating.

Without another thought he rushed out of his house over to Sabo, he wasn’t knocking but pounding against the door, calling Sabo’s name from time to time. It didn’t take long till someone opened the door from the other side. It was the blond himself. Surprised and shocked he took in the disheveled appearance of his close friend with a worried frown on his face.

“Sabo…”

Hearing Ace so desperate and sad made Sabo take action immediately. Ushering him inside he put his arm around his shoulder, throwing a glace over his own to assess the surroundings on the street before shutting the door close to care for Ace.

What was going on here?

~~~~~~~~~

He put the burn phone on his table, to not forget to get rid of it later. He just wanted to listen to his beloved’s voice.

Sadly, he couldn’t make it tonight. Tomorrow he has some important matters to attend to. The reason why he didn’t have the time to visit Ace tonight.

Walking up to the only wall consisting of photographs, he let his finger follow the bone-structure of Ace’s face on the best photo he could take of his beloved. Ace was smiling brightly from this picture, his eyes glistening in a way it automatically captivates you.

However, this smile wasn’t directed at him today. Instead this wretched doctor received them.

No!

Ace was his and no one else’s and he needed to remember it. With this call he just wanted to reassure himself and Ace. That he already belonged to someone. Maybe he should write him the next letter with rules Ace had to follow or he had no there choice but to get rid of them.

He needed Ace to stay faithful to him.

Or these people would be at the receiving end of his wrath…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments in form of criticism or tips are appreciated ^^


End file.
